If Only You Knew
by Dr.Approved
Summary: If only you knew that we all think at we all come from different at we all had/have a problem we must challenge.If only you knew that you were more like anything or everything out of a horror And sometimes more. Criminal Minds/Inuyasha crossover; Don't own either Crminal Minds or Inuyasha I do own most victims,killers, and any other OC
1. Angel Child

_**Soft Rain**_

* * *

_"Papa?,"_The questioning tone twinkling in the dark as a child's form moved winds of the winter night leaving feathery touches on the child's pale crunching under bare feet as Snow showed off the deep red liquid that was rolling of the child's bottom lip. Soft brown eyes were hazed as she used the wall helping her walk without losing her balance.

_"Papa?,"_She asked again, eyes pricking with tears as she spotted a man's form at the end of the building she was using for balance. Soft pink lips turning into a smile as tears slide down her face. Frostbitten feet stumbling along to walk though the small hands had left one as she used the other on the building.

Her brown eyes blurred as the man's form turned to spread out arms as to hug her as with tears running down her face as she walked faster stumbling as she did whispering 'Papa! Papa!' over again as she got closer to the man before she fell in the man had for fingers curling around his thick's coat.

Her tears ran freely down her face before pupils grew dilated as her eyes widened glazed over with new tears with a new reason. Her small form froze feeling cold metal on the side of her grip loosened as her heart beat rose with a recurring puckered as her eyes started to close together with the wetness of her eyes running down her face.

"_And Jesus answering said unto them, The children of this world marry, and are given in marriage. But they which shall be accounted worthy to obtain that world, and the resurrection from the dead, neither marry, nor are given in marriage. Neither can they die any more: for they are equal unto the angels; and are the children of God, being the children of the resurrection_,"The man's lips trembled on her ears as he spoke words coming out clear as he held the tip of the knife to the child's head.

_"You will not die but, be placed back were you are ment to God's side,"_He added as he placed as soft kiss on the girl's left hand held a hand gun as he moved the knife to place the gun at her, the the man's blue eyes blinked asking for forgiveness as the little girl stared up at him with innocents that was asking him not to to.

The man's hand moved placing the gun on her head,Her eyes pleading as tears ran down her cheeks leaving red trails. Her brown hair fluttering touching her cheeks as the man's finger lightly tapping the trigger as his own tears threatened to fall. The girl's lips moved letting out no words before she was able to speak.

_"Plea-,"_Her words cut short as her head flew back,eyes wide with lips partly opened as she falling backwards with her hands reaching at him as to grab his hand before it landed softly on top of the snow. Her brown hair surrounding her head like a halo with some on face, her eyes open dull and soft.

_"God bless you,"_The man whispered as he pulled a cross shaped pin out and placed it in her hair. He moved his hand letting it brush her still warm cheek before standing at his full height looked down at the light tan skin that stood out in the snow, her brown hair like a halo when she fell, and Brown eyes soft though no life. Like an Angel.

Her school uniform laid untouched though her legs and feet had already shown with frostbite, her cuts already that she would look like any sleeping eight year old child if not for her legs and feet. She had lost her shoes and socks somewhere else when she was running form him he guessed before sighing.

_"God? Why does my heart feel heavy?,"_The man asked only getting wind ruffling his black hair as he parted his lips before closing them and looking down at the child's limp body.

_"Sorry, but your in better place now,with God,"_He whispered as he turned around walking into the ally way where he dumped his gloves placing the gun back into the feet stepping lighting on the snow as he propped his coat before he looked back once more as another clear tear ran down his cheek.

_"If only you understood,Little Angel,"_He whispered before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

- Some words will be missing. I don't know why so, don't flame because of that. Also, I'm new and I will like some hints and more, and If you can tell me why some of the words are missing and how to fix it I will! and I'm Looking for a Beta Reader-


	2. Meeting the team

_**If Only you knew**_

_I honestly don't like this chapter. Go ahead and flame this one._

* * *

_If only you knew that little girl that was that life was ended was looking for her Papa so, he could just tell her the truth about really not being real father. He raised her because he loved her and her mama so, much he didn't care she was the child of someone else. Her final breath, you knew, that she wanted to plead for her life to do that one thing , now you know. And did you know that man who killed her never killed again because she was his target along? He was her biological father. And all he wanted to do was to make sure his baby girl was safe from human kind..._

* * *

Kagome's fingers quickly flipped though her current case before she stopped fingering a picture of a six year old girl with dark brown hair reaching her upper back with dark brown eyes.

Kagome's face expression softened as her eyes got a clouded look to them before she shook it away. Looking at the picture in her other hand she held it was the same girl but, she was in snow and it was a full body shot.

Running a hand though her black hair, Kagome sighed easily spotting the shot that ended the little girl's life.

A fatal shot to the head, the side of it, her temple, the thinnest part of the skull. Not to mention, the cuts and gashes that littered her legs and frost bitten feet. If she would have got away she would have lost both her legs.

"Poor baby," Kagome's partner and room-mate, an auburn haired young woman with back strands running down her hair around her early 20s' wearing a pair of loose fitting white baggy pants and tight black shirt with a white over-coat.

"Agreed," Kagome nodded as the younger woman sat beside her after pulling a chair up under her.

After the word was spoken a decent silence came over the two women with the only noise coming from the moving of the case papers and rolling of office chairs for two hours in a 27 year old Kagome's office.

" Niiyah," Upon hearing her name the red head looked over to Kagome who called her.

"Hm? You want something?," She asked pushing the office chair she was in over to the desk Kagome was at.

"I just realized that when Kea Smith, the little girl, parents went to report her missing she didn't have a cross pin. They said she didn't own a pin like that when we showed them the picture," Kagome spoke turning to face the other woman.

"Think the Unsub gave it to her?," Niiyah asked moving the pictures in her point of view.

"Most likely,"

"What do you think it means?,"

"He lost someone he cared about,"

"Like a child?,"

"In this case, Yes," Kagome replied watching as Niiyah stood up to stretch her back and legs from been sitting down from so long.

"You should bring the mother in and question her," Niiyah suggested sitting back down to watch Kagome murmur something.

Kagome had always puzzled Niiyah with her past. All she really get and get others to confirm was that she was from Tokyo, Japan. She was told, when she was first told that Kagome was going to be part, that she was constantly sick in Middle school and some of high school. And Kagome had told her the same thing though Niiyah could tell it was lie by the mention of middle school Kagome's eyes had a look in them, a small one, but one other the less. And when She had asked Kagome if she like to share a apartment with she agreed. That wasn't the weird part, the weird part was Kagome had called her Shippo when they first meet and when they first started to live together.

"We are," Kagome finally spoke snapping Niiyah out of her thoughts.

"Why am I never told?," Niiyah asked.

"Because you don't ask," Kagome replied smirking as Niiyah frowned at the answer before she shook her head.

"Okay, so, we're going to be ques-,"

"Agent Higurashi. Agent Zurlo," A man came in opening the door to Kagome's office and interrupting Niiyah.

"I'm Special Agent Hotchner, you may call me Hotch," The man…Hotch spoke. Looking between the two women, who were staring at him.

"Um, yea. Okay. How can we help you?," Niiyah asked the older agent confused by what was going on. She was more confused when Agent Hotch raised an eye brow at her as if she was suppose to know already.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you that some other agents out of state were coming to help us with the case," Kagome spoke standing to shake hands with the male agent.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Hotch," Kagome added when she shook his hand.

"Same here," Hotch spoke before looking up at Niiyah still sitting before she turned to him standing.

"Where's the rest of your team?," She asked standing next Kagome her coat making a swashing sound as it brushed her pants leg.

"In the board room," Hotch spoke," I came to get you two".

"Okay, we're on are way," Kagome replied smiling as he left the office closing it behind himself.

"Why are you smiling?," Niiyah asked making Kagome face her direction.

"Am I not allowed?," Kagome replied gathering the case papers with Niiyah beside her as they made their was to the Board room.

"Yea you can but, you just seem so serous then when you meet someone you smile,"

"Because I'm happy when I meet people,"

Niiyah didn't reply back as they walked into the Board room getting the attention as everyone at the table heads turned to them. Kagome walked toward the large table taking a seat across from them as Niiyah stood behind her with her arms cross.

_**If only they knew they were now hunting a Unsub that had stopped hunting.**_


End file.
